MySims: Adventures in Paradise
MySims: Adventures in Paradise is an upcoming MySims game for 3DS & Wii. It is made and developed by TTD Studios and published by Nintendo. It is subject to release on the 15th of March 2015 in most industrialised countries* and worldwide by the 1st of April 2015. *EU, North America, Australasia, Singapore, Japan, Brazil, India Gameplay MySims: Adventures in Paradise is very much like MySims Agents in terms of appearance however the atmosphere of the game is completely different. You do like in MySims Agents, complete tasks set by Sims and like MySims Kingdom you can get Sims asking you to personalize there house, however some Sims will request meetings and will organize parties and openings for you. Also in MySims: Adventures in Paradise is the return of MorcuCorp- now known as: The MorcuCorp Foundation (TMF). The MorcuCorp Foundation is alot like MorcuCorp with Morcubas still at the head and Esma still CEO, but now the TMF have found a way of drawing in Sims... Storyline (Wii) You are a small boy/girl who is living on the island that the Royal Academy is situated on and you are going to be graduating from the Academy very soon, you however do not want to be graduated and you sail to a different island along with Travis, Dean, Liberty and Chaz, eventually you find an Island named Paradise Atoll. You jump of your boat along with the other characters and go to the local town. You soon discover that the name of the town is Tokolau. After 4 days at Tokolau after meeting all the Sims there Ellen (The Mayor) and Bryn give you the key to the Lingshurst Manor. During you're time in the house with the other Sims, you get a phone call from the Headmistress of the Academy (No longer Rosalyn) and tells you to come back. You reply back saying that you'd "Found you're happy place". Another 3 days later Ashley asks whether or not you are going to explore the island. After asking permission from Bryn, you go. While on you're journeys you meet many new sims and you come across another town named Tacoilan. Tacoilan was a small manufacturing town that looks quite like The Industrial District in MySims Agents except livelier and a bit cleaner- however it still had a dump. During the meeting of the residents you see several MorcuPort vans going past with large crates on the top of them. Curious to see what is going on, you follow the TMF vans into a extinct volcano, after climbing to the top of the volcano you look into the crater and see a small civilization. You climb down the side of the crater and ask a strange looking person with strange blue hair and a wierd uniform if they knew what this place is called- she replied Sabucrom Town and also asked if you had ID, unwillingly you pulled out your Bus Pass. It had an ugly picture of you with a crocodile on it. She directed you to the town hall where Morcubas sat on an obsidian throne. He asked what you're business is in Sabucrom Town and you reply looking around. He then said if you are interested in a job in Morcucorp. You choose yes or no. If you choose yes he will give you a task, if you say no will kick you out. Either way you chose, you soon start exploring the island again, and after that their is no specific organized activity, it is now up to you. Storyline (3DS) You are a young boy/girl who lives in a town named Yocoro. Yocoro is a little mining village and all you're family has left you because you thought it was a lovely town, however now, you must leave because of the famine that has cursed the town. You go to the airport and you get the aeroplane to an Island name Yoshari. Yoshari is a huge, rich, megapolis. Desperate to see the bright lights you wander around the humongous town and you find a lovely little cottage in the middle of two towering skyscrapers. You go in and find that the residents names are Poppy, Violet, Cain and Ally. You soon ask Poppy if you could stay in the petite little cottage until you find a new house. They agree, and give you the basement room. Once you found a new house - on a different island - you are reluctant to leave Poppy and her family. Once you get to your new home: Lion's Gate Island you find you're house and meet your neighbours, Nicki, Cedella and Abel. You eventually realize that now you live on Lion's Gate Island you can explore the Island and shop and live life at full and relax. Controls In MySims: Adventures in Paradise their is several differences between the old and new button/control line up: for example the nunchuk is now an optional thing and the Circle Pad now can be used instead of the D-Pad. For the full line-up see below. Wii Circle Pad - Move Z- Jump C- Transfer windows A- Place/Sprint B- Run 1- Map View 2- Display All Screens H- Home Screen/Display Remote Screen D-Pad- Equip Tools 3DS Circle Pad- Move Circle Pad + B- Run X- Cycle Objects A- Select L- Show Maps R- Tasks D-Pad Equip Tools Characters (Wii) For the character portal click here. This part of the page is currently under construction. Tokolau Town The Nightshades *Poppy Nightshade *Violet Nightshade *Nicoletta Nightshade *Zakuro Nightshade *Amethyst Nightshade The Radds *Annie Radd *Anita Radd *Antoni Radd The Salonettes *Ashley Salone *Abel Salone *Fernando Salone The Royal Family *Roland *Butter *Winter *Edward *Marlon The Caselyes *Nathan Caselyes *Rosy Caselyes *Mable Caselyes *Peter Caselyes Other Characters *Chancellor Ikara *Rosalyn P. Marshall *Roxie Road *Hawk *Emma *Walker *Joshua *Apricot (Morcucorp) Character Interests In MySims: Adventures in Paradise, their is six new available Interests: these are Goth, Ghoul, Bossy, Snooty, Daredevil and Nerdy, you can also get Athletic and Nature. This brings the total up to 13 interests however with the arrival of Goth and Ghoul, Spooky does not appear in this game. Below are the Essence Looks. Category:Tasman's Stuff